portal_futurefandomcom-20200214-history
Handicapped
One in a thousand humans will die within two minutes from anaphylactic shock if they step foot on any other planet then Earth. “The protection of humanity laws strictly regulate experiments on children.” Keon shrugged. “Some people would argue Handicapped kids aren’t human so those laws don’t apply, but it doesn’t matter anyway because Hospital Earth has guardian authority over its wards.Edwards, Janet. Earth Flight (Earth Girl) (p. 116). Prometheus Books. Kindle Edition. Overview New born babies have a slightly longer chance of survival because they are still benefitting from their Mother's immune system but they still need to be portaled on an emergency preempt to Earth. Hospital Earth rules are that at least one of the parents must move to Earth to raise their child, no other relative is allowed to move in their place. The parents are automatically given Earth citizen ship and assisted with relocation if they decide to move. 92% of babies born with this immune deficiency handicap are abandoned by their parents and are raised as wards of Hospital Earth, the governing body for Earth. But Earth isn't part of any sector nor do they have the right to govern themselves, their laws and government are completely controlled by Hospital Earth and so they make the rules regarding the care and raising of the Handicapped. Funding All planets/sectors have to pay Earth to accept and raise their handicapped babies. At this time there has been no particular details beyond a statement. Life of ProParents When they are babies, they are assigned a ProMum and a ProDad, this is a life long relationship. Each ProParent is expected to spend 2 hours a week with each of their proChildren. They usually have up to 10 proChildren. They are paid by Hospital Earth and there are requirements to be eligible for consideration to be a proParent. Prerequisites: * Must have experienced at least one serious relationship * have at least one child of their own Group Homes The handicapped children transition through a series of group homes * Nursery * Home * Next Step Until they are 18 and allowed to leave and live on their own. Their fees to attend University are paid for by Hospital Earth and if they decide to do nothing with their lives then are granted a small living allowance. Psychologists Each child is assigned a psychologists that they are expected to have weekly seasons with until they are 18. During their seasons the emphases is placed on the child accepting that they are handicapped and must always live on Earth. Age 14 * When the handicap reach age 14 they have the right to ask for the information on their parents and their birth and they can contact their birth parents if they choose too. This usually is a disaster, with few parents ever maintaining contact with their child or eve acknowledging them after this point. * They also have the right to portal to another planet to convince themselves that there wasn't a mistake and their immune deficiency is real. Few teens take up this right and ones that do end up by being deathly ill with several days of recovery. School System 1 in 10 children of a handicapped couple will also be handicapped. As a result Earth has 3 school systems. * The children that were abandoned and raised in group homes are segregated from the children that are raised by their parents, so they have separate schools. * The children that are handicapped and raised by their parent(s) attend a seperate school from the ones that were abandoned. * The norm children of handicapped parents are portalled to a school in Adonis, where they attend classes with sector children. This is meant to give them the experience to make their way in normal society. Because of the need for handicapped babies in Nursery to have the care they need, the older children's teachers aren't necessarily of the best quality but the schools have little choice on who they hire as teachers. Future At the end of "Earth Flight" Earth was invited to join Alpha Sector, a sector that they have long been located in the center of, but not part of. (See Novak-Nadal Syndrome for more information) Once they accepted joining Alpha Sector they had the right and requirement to govern themselves and Hospital Earth transitioned to new responsibilities. This should result in many changes in the laws governing parents of the handicapped and in the ways that they are raised. New Planets Planet First charter was amended to allow for 1 planet in each sector to have the level of solar storms needed for the handicap to survive on it. As humanity expands it would soon have been needed anyway because of the length of time to get the portal signal to Earth, but this change also allows for the handicap to live elsewhere or to travel and vacation to other planets. It will also allow for more parents to raise their own handicap children if they only have to move to another planet in their sector. References Note: This page is accessed / included in several other pages such as Earth and Hospital Earth, you can go directly to this page via the Category:Index.Category:Index